


Calisto

by IgnisLumen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnisLumen/pseuds/IgnisLumen
Summary: For a good friend who enjoys angst as much as I do.





	Calisto

Danny Pov  
The air seemed stale and almost unbreathable. Almost visible, not unlike a morning fog in spring. Though it had a darker tint like wood smoke would have. I seemed to concentrate on a certain point on the street. There, in the distance, it seemed thinker and completely uninhabitable.  
Though with our luck that's where Sar was...and is. Stood with his back toward us, and hair down, was Sar. He was looking up toward the sky (or he had his head tilted up???) though as soon as we started walking toward him, he looked down like he heard us coming. He...probably did.  
We got as close as we could toward him (though that wasn very, the fog...stuff was incredibly thick closer to him). He tilted his head toward us.  
¨SPEAK TENEBRAE” came from him…. Okaay that isn't Sar at all. That-that was the Shadows itself. Shit  
¨Caligo...why have you taken the Custos (guardian/keeper)?” Shit, Fuck, WHAT DO I DO????? Caligo (in Sar´s body...FUCK) semmed to think about the answer to the question. Iz and the others seemed just as anxious as I was to hear what he had to say. Finally he spoke.  
¨THERE IS MORE THAN BEING KEPT WITHIN MANY. I HAVE GROWN...TIRED OF WHAT I HAVE BEEN REDUCED TO,” As he gets louder, the fog starts to shift around him and get darker in color, ¨I AM CALIGO, TENEBRAE. I AM MORE THAN WHAT ANY HAVE KNOWN BEFORE.¨ He´s now yelling and the fog shifts a bit faster than before, now almost all black.  
¨TENEBRAE...YOU ARE NO LONGER NEEDED.¨ ….What? Caligo raises his left hand and the fog, wait no, the Darkness that had been shifting around him is now rising with his hand; concentrated and incredibly person ending. He turns toward us now and with a viciousness that I haven't seen in CENTURIES; his eyes, a pure white with power. ¨GOODBYE TENEBRAE¨ was all I heard as everything was taken from me….  
Iz pov  
No. No, Shit NO. Sar, what? How-How did this FUCKING Happen?¨ Sar, no, Calisto smirked as he took Danny into the Darkness, into the nothing that Sar told me that he saw in his Fucking nightmares that he had been having lately. This...this is fucking BULLSHIT. My hand reaches toward the gun that Sar gave me, his words about it echoing in my head  
´Iz, if anything like what happened with Cabbage happens again….please…. Shoot me. I-I though this wouldn´t fucking happen. Please tell me the world´s joking. Please let this be a fucking nightmare. I´ll wake up on his couch after falling asleep during a movie…  
Yeah fucking right, this bullshit´s real and right in fucking front me, wearing Sar´s face.  
I take a deep breath and exhale, letting my training take place. I raise the gun toward S-Calisto.

**Author's Note:**

> I´m still very new at publishing my work but give me some criticism??? I guess???


End file.
